


Some T(ender) L(oving) C(are)

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, for someone so very special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets a pretty girl whose very down on herself, in a night of selflessness he devotes himself to earning a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some T(ender) L(oving) C(are)

Loki had been sat at this same bar for hours. He was searching for just the right partner and none had even earned a second glance so far. He looks up again as the door opens, light from outside filtering into the dark, musty building. It was a dive, for certain. The god squints as the sun finds him, a shadow soon blocking the light before the door closed. When his eyes readjusted he was greeted with a rather pleasant sight.

 

A young woman had entered the bar. She was tall, but not too tall, Her skin-what he could see- looked smoothed, kissable, Her hair fell in long, curling chestnut waves. She turned to find that the only open set in the bar was next to him, as he'd kept it. She slips onto the stool, the most beautiful shade of brown meeting his gaze as she looked into his own emerald eyes.

 

"Do you mind if I sit here? It won't be long. " She says softly, meek. Her voice was sweet and for a moment he couldn't respond. Loki shakes his head, allowing her the stool as she orders from the bartender, Some cheap beer for a quick drink likely.

 

"Since you sat there, it's crucial I at least try to flirt with you. " He smiles warmly, leaning into her slightly. Then he falters, she wasn't smiling back. "Darling, why are you so sad?"

"what makes you think i am sad? " She counters, not even pretending to be interested in what he had to say. Sure, he was a handsome guy, most were, that didn't make his approach anymore welcome.

" you're not smiling, not even in your eyes. " he says, now truly interested in her life. " tell me your story. "

  
  


The woman rolls her eyes. " whatever." She takes a long drink from her bottle. "why don't you start with your name stranger, then I'll think about it."

 

A wide grin took his lips. "Loki." He lifts his brow as if expectant.

 

“Danielle.” she offers stoically, yet a smile turned up the edges of her lips. This was ridiculous.

 

“Danielle?” he purrs, accent lilting slightly. “Thats a beautiful name, it suits you.”

 

“Flatterer.” she comments, laughing softly. “I am still not telling you anything.” But she wanted to, thought he might understand the rejection of a parent, the belittlement, the pain.

 

“Please, i can get us a booth and i will listen in confidence, you are far too beautiful to not be smiling all the time. “ boldness takes him, and he reaches out, his thumb brushing her full lower lip. His own lips parted slightly.

 

“You are  really stubborn. “ she frowns, flinching under the initial touch. “Fine.”

 

The god grins, getting more drinks for them and hiding her away in a booth near the broken jukebox. For hours she spoke, and he listened, she told him of her life and growing up, he told her he knew how she felt. Briefly, Loki described his childhood under Odin’s hand. It was nearly two Am when they finished up. During their drinking and talking she’d moved closer and he welcomed it. Danielle was nearly in his lap with his arms around her, holding her.

 

His touch was a balm, chilling against her skin but warm in her soul. She craved more.

 

“Loki, it’s 2 AM. The bar is closing.”

 

“I know.” he side, leaning his face into her neck a bit.

 

“I don’t want to go home.” She says, voice breaking slightly.

 

“Then come with me, you can stay the night and you’ll be safe. I promise.” He offers, not even thinking twice about it.

 

“You would take me in?” She asks, practically dumbfounded by the kindness.

 

“Should i not? will you murder me in my sleep?” He chuckles, lips brushing the skin of her throat. “You are so beautiful…” he leans forward, pressing a kiss to the juncture of her shoulder and her neck.

 

Her eyes flutter slightly at the attention, her hair falls to the side as she tilts her head to give him more room. Then its like fire through her, Her mind awakens to realize she is being kissed on by some random guy, random HANDSOME guy, in a shady dive bar. “Stop..”

 

Immediately he obeys, yet he was clearly aroused by her. The skin of her neck had been so soft against his lips he wanted more. “What’s wrong, am i not your type darling?”

 

“A stranger in a bar? No, definitely NOT my type.” Danielle extracts herself from his lap to stand, fixing her ripped tights to lay properly under her shorts. “Thanks for all the drinks, and listening to me about my bullshit.” She plays with her hair shyly.

 

“Anything for a beautiful girl. I am simply relieved to have seen you smile.”  He says, wearing a slightly mischievous smile of his own.

 

“Your smile says theres something else, something you are not telling me. Please, tell me what it is?” She asks, a slight grin on her lips.

 

“It is nothing you are likely to believe from the lips of a stranger. “

 

“So, I dont care. Tell me.” She sits back down.

 

“It is simply that since i saw you enter the bar, you’ve held my attentions for more than a few fleeting moments. We have flirted, we have laughed, you cried a little, i even kissed you. Now, you are going to go home, go to bed, and likely not remember me in the morning. It seems a shame that someones kindness should be so fleeting when cruelty will stay with you forever.”  he frowns, seemingly saddened by this knowledge.

 

“Why does that make you so sad?” Danielle asks, scooting closer once again.

 

“I just want someone to remember me.” He says before chuckling.

 

“Okay.” She gathers her things, pulling on a coat.

“okay? okay what?” Loki asks, confused by this mortal. He watches her put her outer gear on.

 

“okay, you can take me home with you. I want to know more about you.” She stands before him, ready.

 

“You are sure?”

 

“Yes. I don’t want to go home yet.”

 

“Okay.” The god stands, paying the tab and looping an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go.”

 

The walk was short, the god leading her only two blocks and three flights of stairs to his cozy apartment. It was all warm shades, dark woods verging on black, greens and browns. It was oddly homey considering who he was. Not that she knew who he was. Loki leads her into the living room, a big L shaped couch in black leather was there, in the center a black table with a glass top, towards the far wall a singular black armchair of the same leather sat, waiting for a guest. He had shelves of books upon shelves of books and other bits and baubles but no television.  A brief tour says the apartment is small, the bedroom and bathroom conjoined, the kitchen an open room with a bar for a table. He only had two stools, it said he didn't entertain much.

 

“Sorry its not much, i am usually alone.” He says, almost shyly.

 

“No, its...I like it.” She says shrugging off her coat when he offered his hand. Hs e steps forward, hoodie pulled tight around her as she looks at all the books on the shelf. ‘How did you get all of these?”

 

“I've been collecting them since i was little, as did my mother before me.” he lied smoothly. “when she passed, i got her collection.”

 

“oh, im sorry.” She says, covering her mouth slightly in shock. He spoke so calmly about her death.

 

“It’s alright. It was sometime ago, and she left me with the best gift of all.” he gestures to the books.

 

“books?” She asked, assuming the obvious because of his gesture.

 

“knowledge. The world is in these books.” he says, eyeing them almost with affection. “But enough about my home, would you like a drink?”

 

“Yeah, could i have some water? I’ll have a massive hangover otherwise.” She laughs, only a tad awkwardly.  

“Ill get it for you, feel free to look around. “ he heads into the kitchen, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he pulls a pitcher from the fridge. “Would you like ice?” he calls.

 

“No, thank you.” Danielle answers, wandering down the softly lit hall. She turns, finding the bathroom. It was neat, orderly, Black and white tile with green and brown accents and towels. doing a 180, she finds his bedroom. Now, this was interesting. There was a large bed, but not too large, a queen size perhaps. Finally she had found the television, it stood on what could have been called a nightstand if it weren’t for the length. It only had 6 drawers, judging from his clothing from the bar, she assumed most things were hung. The bedroom had one large window across from the doorway, the view of the city was just above beautiful, and just under breathtaking. Her eyes find the bed again, blankets mussed, pillow squashed but only on the left. The nightstand held a book and a singular lamp, she only has time to wonder what’s in the lonely drawer before she can hear him padding on bare feet towards her. Hed slipped his shoes off, the hard material a threat to his nice floors.

 

“So, you found my room. What do you think of the view.” He asks, handing her the water. The god keeps moving, opening the curtains so she could see the window in full. It was at least 8 foot high, and 6 feet length wise. “Its why i chose this apartment, to watch the sunrise each morning through the buildings.”

 

“It seems like it would be horribly romantic.”  She says, taking a grateful drink. Her gaze again finds his face, a curious expression there. “You kissed me.”

 

“I did.”

 

“your thinking about doing it again.” she states, it was obvious with the way he was licking his lips.

 

“I am.” He laughs, smiling. “You told me to stop. Should i assume that still stands?”

 

“We were in a bar, I am not that kind of girl.”

 

“What kind of girl are you Danielle?  Would you allow yourself a night of pleasure?” he purrs the final word, letting his accent hit in all the right places to make a woman’s knees weak.

 

“You are a stranger, i only know your name and where you live.” “She counters, the thought of a bit of physical attention shooting through to her core. This man…

 

“You are in my bedroom, you have opened your mind and heart to me. Why not your body, i am as vulnerable as you are.” Not quite, but close.

 

“You think you can please me?”

 

“I think i can spend all night trying.”

 

“Then i suggest you start kissing me.” She answers, finishing her water and holding the empty glass with both hands to hide her shaking.

 

He watches her for a long moment, waiting for her to crack and be joking. When she did nothing of the sort he stepped towards her. Slowly, his hands cupped her face as he bent to kiss her. Their lips meeting like the soft brush of wind through leaves in the summer. When she didn’t pull away, he coaxed her closer. One large hand knotting in the beautiful waves of hair at the back of her head as the other snagged around her waist.

 

Her hands pressed against his chest before fisting in his pristine button up shirt. He tasted like fire, and ice, and danger and she couldn’t get enough. The mix of him and the whiskey still on his tongue was driving her steadily higher into oblivion as she felt one of his hands slip lower, cupping her pert ass.  The action driving a gasp and a smile to her lips, she returns the favor by biting his lip and pulling, letting it snap back before diving into another kiss.  Her fingers deftly work into the buttons of his shirt, wondering how smooth his skin would be against her own, soft skin.

It would seem Loki thought the same as he hooked his fingers under the hem of her shirt and tugged it away. Their kiss was broken long enough to show him her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. A mask of lust covered his features as he dove in again, lifting her to toss her lightly onto the bed, almost playful as he pounced and began kissing over her neck.   Her little gasps and sighs, fingers clutching at his skin drove him crazier, needier.

 

“You are so beautiful.” he tells her before kissing her again, his one are supporting his heavier than normal weight as the other undoes the clasp on her jeans, then the zip. “So soft.” he compliments.

 

His words felt strange, almost like lies that she could believe. She didn’t think of herself in either of those ways but far be it from her to argue now. She lifts her hips into his touch, wishing to distract his mind.  A moan, louder than she had meant, leaves her as his fingers slip below her panties to test her wetness, finding her dripping. “Oh..” shes torn between spreading her legs wider to be touched, and staying still to keep the jean shorts from restricting his movements.

 

“Oh my, you are so wet for me. It is for me, isn’t it?” he asks, lips brushing her ear as he whispers and idly toys with her clit, testing her sensitivity.

 

“Y-yes..Oh god.” she moans, kicking slightly at the stimulation. “Please! finish undressing me…”

 

He kisses her firmly before pulling her away. With gentle care he pulls all away, Smiling when she rids herself of her bra. He crawls back up her body, pleased to see a slight smile on her lips as she bares herself to him. Openly, he appraises her. his hand cupping and kneading a breast before he bends, taunting the nipple with his tongue. She was so soft it should have been a sin. He wraps his lips around it, sucking and pulling gently as he lays against her, worshipping her. His hand returns to her clit, teasing and occasionally stroking one finger over her opening but never entering.

 

“”Yes, Loki That’s it..Oh!” she writhes, his touch so attentive she felt amazing. As if he were there on earth just to be her lover. “More…” her hips buck. begging. One of her hands tangle into his dark ebony locks as he pleasures her. She feels, more than hears the moan that leaves him at the contact. He liked her encouragement.

 

His eyes flutter as she pulls at his hair, sending him into overdrive. His hand pulls free of her sex, slicked fingers gripping her other breast as he ignores her pleas. She would be worshipped.

 

“Loki! no don’t stop!” She whimpers, lifting her head to watch as he set into caressing her, his lips hot over her breasts, to her ribs, nibbling and kissing over her stomach as his hands mold soft flesh to his palms.  His fingers skim down to her ribs as his mouth finds her inner thigh. He stops at her knee, emerald gaze burning into her own chocolate one. His hand is large enough to wrap around her calf to spread her thighs to him. Loki won’t break eye contact as he lowers, not until he has to, to taste her. Finally his lips brush over her clit and his eyes close, nose pressing into the mound before he adjusts, letting his tongue take a broad lick over her. He gives a husky moan as he finally tastes her nectar, the sweetness of her blossoming on his tongue in the rawest of ways.

 

Danielle’s hand drops, tangling in dark hair once again as she moans. Her free hand finds her breast, mimicking his earlier motions. It wasn’t as satisfying but it quelled the ache momentarily as he worked her body into a frenzy.

 

His tongue danced over her folds, pulling at her lips and letting them snap back quivering for more. The Silver tongued god holds nothing back as he works to please this gorgeous mortal, to make her feel as though she has true worth in this world. When she left his side she would know that she was important. Loki grazes her clit with his teeth, soothing the nubbing with gentle licks and soft suckling as a long finger begins to tease his entrance.

 

“L-Let me to-taste you..Please Loki!” she arches as that thin digit forces its way in. The combination of his mouth and hands had her calling his name in ecstasy. She gasps, moaning and writhing when he doesn’t stop, saying something - nothing that concerned him- about it being so sensitive now. Her hands push at his head, trying to force him away even as another orgasm builds. He pulls his mouth back to  lift his head and watch her, now pumping two fingers into her cunt. The digits curling and stroking until again her head is thrown back into the pillow, hair wild. A victorious smile claims his features as she lays there, panting and starry eyed.

 

“I am so not done with you yet.” He says, taking in the flush of her skin, her chestnut hair splayed beautifully, her lips reddened and nipples peaked. “You… I will never forget.” He draws her out of her daze, kissing her soundly.  

 

“Same.” She says when he pulls away to rifle through the curious drawer. He comes back with a foil wrapper, finding it nice that she didn’t have to ask.

 

HE had found these odd at first encounter, even stranger when he realized how many mortals required them for sex. HE didn't have any diseases, nor was he perceptible. Yet, here he was.

 

As he opens the package she reaches out, popping open his slacks to find he wore no under garments. “Really? No briefs?”

 

“What, i find them restricting.” He says, a smirk on his lips at how naturally relaxed she smeed. Must have been the two orgasms. Then a gasp and a moan replaces that smirk as he hand finds him, stroking the thick girth. “Ohh..”  

 

She smiles, biting her full lower lip as she strokes him. “Can i taste you?” She asks, having been ignored before.

 

“N-No..Not yet, i want to feel your body wrapped around me like a glove. “he bats her hand away with a soothing smile. Rolling the condom on before shifting and dragging her hips flush against his, cock pressed against the length of her sex, pulsing and warm.

 

“Stop it you tease, fuck me!” She says, wriggling her hips against his length. “Please? I need it.”

 

“Need it? or want it?” He continues taunting, now running the head through her folds before settling, lined up perfectly as he held her hips to keep her from cheating in their game.

 

“Want, need, I don’t care just fuck me!” She says, getting impatient. She was far too worked up for this, maybe later.

 

“As you wish Princess.” He presses in, slowly, letting her feel the stretch his cock caused. He moans, hovering over her as her legs wrap his waist, heels pressing into his rear to force him deeper. Loki hides his face in her neck as he begins to move, slow, careful to give her the utmost pleasure with every stroke. His lips kiss the sweat sheened skin, tasting the salt of her as he fucked her.

 

“Oh, you’re big..” She gasps as he thrusts into her. Danielle’s body rocking and lifting to meet each thrust. “Yes, more, please...faster Loki..”

 

He complies, but only just wanting this to last. He pushes up onto his forearms to kiss her as they met over and over. “So beautiful, your body is so tight.. Your mind..” he trails off, words wouldn’t do her mind justice.  He was too excited, this wouldnt last nearly long enough if he kept up a pace that made her scream.

 

“Yes! that’s it! yes!” She pants, body spiralling into another steady climax. Every thrust gave her more, higher, better pleasure. Then his fingers,  oh his fingers!, as they found her clit again, stroking the flesh as he entered her with that thick cock.

  
  


Her walls flutter and he knows he’s found the ticket, she won’t last much longer and he can increase his pace. He gradually picks up until shes calling his name, he’d moaning hers as he watches the pleasure dance across her face and then - “YES! OH GOD!” she screams, walls clamping around his cock just as he finds his release, his cock jerking as he comes. His hips stutter, bucking once, twice, before finally nestling against her. His own husky moan of her name leaves him before he lays against her, panting.

 

She holds him, pulling him into her. Her fingers tangle in his hair, scratching her nails over his scalp in a soothing manner as her lips travel along his collarbone. “I could really learn to like you.”

 

“That was what i was hoping for.” What he considered too soon, he pulls out, disposing of the condom before pressing her into his chest. Playing the ‘big spoon’ as he snuggled her. “Rest, we will have more fun later.” His nose buried in her hair as he listened to her relax and drift into a sated sleep.  He was awake for a few more moments, whispering sweet things, encouraging things before he too passed into an Exhausted heap.

  
When Danielle woke, she would know just how amazing he thought she was. 


End file.
